What Now
by RiverStorm16
Summary: This a sequel to my first story what next. There is a new villain in the city who is this mysterious sorcerer? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my second story. Years have passed and all is quiet, but what will happen when Jade learns who really is?

I do not own Sorcerer's apprentice just my ideas and my characters. Remember to read and review.

Twelve years have passed quickly. Balthazar and Veronica have only aged three years. Jade Blake is now thirteen years old and she has a brother, Felson Blake, that is twelve years old. Dave is now thirty three and he is happily married to Becky. They now have a child that is five years old named Jasper. Balthazar and Dave still train on a regular basis. Behmen still lives with Balthazar and Veronica and is starting to slowly become mortal again in the same way Balthazar and Veronica are. It was a warm spring day in the city and Balthazar and Dave were once again in the tunnels. Dave had barley been effected by the twelve years. His hair was a bit longer and he had grown taller. Becky had only small changes to her as well. Her hair was slightly faded and she had small circles under her eyes from long nights as a DJ for a local radio. Little Jasper sat on Becky's lap watching his father. Becky had convinced Dave to let Jasper come and watch. Since he was only five it was very unlikely that he would remember any of what he was seeing now later in life. Balthazar was reviewing battle spells with Dave at the moment.

"Give up old man I'm going to win" Dave teased.

"Who you calling old you are only ten years behind me" Balthazar laughed.

"Yeah if your aging spell lasted longer we would be the same age" Dave replied shooting a shadow ball at Balthazar who blocked it with a dome shield, but didn't expect Dave to throw another one so quickly and was knocked backwards.

"Give up?" Dave asked walking over.

"Not yet" Balthazar said hitting a nerve on the back of Dave's leg that made it give out under him. Dave yelled in surprise and fell to the floor. He turned over onto his stomach so he and Balthazar were face to face. They both laughed.

"You know it's interesting watching you two" Becky said from the couch, "Seeing the bond you share, it's just so amazing."

"Yes masters and apprentices always come to share a different kind of bond. Even though we do not have blood relations there is still a bond. I remember when I talked to Dave up on the roof after I had saved him. I felt as if I had known him for a long time and that we were long lost friends. That is when you truly know that they are your apprentice and you are their master" Balthazar said looking at Dave the whole time. Dave smiled.

"At first I didn't want anything to do with him, but I found that I started to like having a master. I didn't ever tell you, but he was one of the guys in that shop 22 years ago" Dave said.

"Really? Well you must have done something pretty bad to make Dave so scared" Becky said.

"Well Dave let Horvath out and I had to protect him while trying not to get killed myself. Dave never knew the world of magic before I met him. That is what probably scared him" Balthazar answered.

Jasper was listening and turning his head to all three of them while they talked. He couldn't quiet say Balthazar's name yet he always called him 'Bathy'.

"And how are you Jasper?" Balthazar said turning to him.

Jasper smiled and held out his hands. Jasper's smile was like his mothers as was his hair, but the rest of his face including eyes were like Dave's.

Balthazar picked up Jasper and held him at his side.

"Bathy make pitty cowurs? Jasper asked.

"You want me to make colors? Alright which color should I do first?" Balthazr asked.

"Geen!" Jasper shouted.

Balthazar smiled and shot a green light beam out of his free hand. The beam shot to the center of the room and swirled off in different directions then faded. Jasper giggled with delight. Just then there was an opening of the door at the entrance to the tunnels. The door closed again and Jade emerged on the balcony. Jade was a beautiful teenager. She had her mothers coil black hair, but it was wavy like her fathers. Her eyes were the same jade green they had been when she was born and when she smiled she looked like her father. Felson was just the opposite of his sister. He had brown straight hair and blue eyes but his face was more like his mothers.

"Hey dad mom says she wants you home. She said she needed to talk to you...and Dave" Jade said giving a glance toward Dave.

Balthazar looked at Dave and he could tell they were thinking the same thing. Someone was spotted that was causing trouble. Balthazar handed Jasper back to Becky, who left to go back home, and ran out of the tunnels and down the street with Jade and Dave at his heels.

"Why are we running home?" Jade asked.

Balthazar stopped and looked at her, "What was your mothers expression when she said she needed to talk to me?"

"She was very serious and she went slightly pale. Dad what is going on? You look the same as mom does" Jade questioned.

Balthazar was indeed paler, but he pretended not to hear her question as he ran on. When they got to the house Balthazar told Jade to go play with her brother and not to worry before he dashed upstairs with Dave at his side. Balthazar came into the bedroom and sat next to a shaking Veronica. He held her close until she stopped shaking.

"What happened?" Balthazar asked.

"Oh Balthazar, it's horrible. I was letting our children play in the front yard while I was sitting and reading on the porch and when I looked up this figure was just standing at the corner of the street. When I went over to where the children sat I realized it was a sorcerer because I could see his ring glowing in his sleeve. That was when I took the children inside and when I looked back out the window the person was gone. I never did see his face he made sure he had it covered" Veronica explained.

Balthazar looked at Dave and there was an understanding that passed without words between them.

"We need to find out who this person is, but I will ask Behmen to observe for us. Tomorrow I must train with Dave" Balthazar decided.

Outside the room Jade and Felson sat with their ears up against the door. They caught snatches of their mom talking. The one word that stood put to Jade was sorcerer.

"Sorcerer? Like magic?" She asked.

Felson just shrugged and they continued to listen. Now their father was speaking and they caught the words he was saying about training with Dave.

"Training?" they both said at once, but they had little time to think about it because they heard movement from the other side and they silently hurried to their rooms just as the door opened. They still listened as the three emerged from the room.

"What will we be doing tomorrow?" Came Dave's voice.

"More review" their father replied

There was a sigh from Dave, "More review? I thought we had finished."

They heard their father laugh and the three went downstairs.

Jade turned to her brother, "We have to find out what is going on. If dad won't tell us we will find out ourselves. Tomorrow it will be sunny so we can tell mom we are going to the gas station and then we will go to the subway tunnels. Something goes on down there and I think it relates to what we just heard"

"But what if we get caught?" Felson asked.

"Felson mom and dad are hiding something from us. Why else would dad pretend like he doesn't hear me when I ask him certain questions and why would he tell me everything is fine when it clearly is not. Don't you want to know what they are hiding?" Jade asked.

"Well yeah" Felson replied.

"So then we will stick with the plan" Jade decided.

Oh no there is evil a foot any guesses to who this mysterious sorcerer is? And what will happen when Jade and Felson find out they are sorcerers? Find out next chapter to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade and Felson are trying to find out what their parents are hiding from them. Will they get caught? And who is this mysterious sorcerer Veronica has seen and what do they want? I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

The next day it was indeed sunny out and about lunchtime is when Jade and Felson asked their mom if they could walk down to the gas station not far from their house. Veronica finally agreed and gave them some money. The two of them hurried along the street toward the tunnels. Once they got to the gate Jade opened it very slowly so it would stay silent. Once it was closed the two of them went down the stairs quietly. They came to an opening that lead onto the balcony and stopped there. They both peeked around the corner to see Dave and their father standing on opposite sides of a circle.

"Today we will be reviewing all the things I have taught you. Ready?" Their father was saying.

Dave nodded and they both moved to their battle stances. Dave was the first to move. He made a plasma bolt and shot it toward Balthazar who blocked it with a shield. Balthazar quickly shot back ice shards and Dave blocked with a dome shield. Balthazar attacked again with vine whip and pulled Dave to the ground, but Dave transformed into a wolf and lunged at Balthazar. Balthazar thought quickly and blew smoke in Dave's eyes. The wolf fell back and turned back into Dave who was rubbing his eyes. Balthazar transformed into a manticore( For those of you that don't know. A manticore is a mythological creature with the head and body of a lion and a tail of a scorpion) and ran at Dave. Dave then shot out vines, but Balthazar was too quick. The manticore jumped past the vines and tackled Dave. Balthazar turned back and got up.

"What was that?" He almost shouted.

"I thought I had you..." Dave started.

"After I leapt over the vines why didn't you retract them?" Balthazar questioned.

Dave only shook his head.

"You are better then this Dave. Just because I am your master does not mean you go easy on me" Balthazar said.

"You think I was going easy on you? I was trying my hardest" Dave defended.

"Well you better try harder because your hardest is going to get you killed... Again" Balthazar ordered.

Dave got ready and this time he looked much more focused. Balthazar yelled at him because he knew Dave performed better the angrier and more determined he was. Balthazar was right too as they fought he felt Dave's mind working and was defeated when Dave used vine whip to rope all four of Balthazar's paws together. Dave came over and untied Balthazar who turned back.

"That...is what I was looking for" Balthazar said giving Dave a smile.

Just then Felson gave the loudest sneeze ever. Jade wished it hand't been dead silent in the room at that moment. Jade could feel eyes staring up at where they hid. She hoped for a second that they would just ignore what they had heard.

"Come out. We know you are there" Balthazar ordered.

Jade looked to Felson and they both came out slowly. Balthazar had a plasma bolt raised at the balcony. His face softened only a bit at the sight of his children.

"Jade tell me what I got you for your twelfth birthday" Balthazar said.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Just answer the question" Balthazar replied.

"A necklace that unlocks a small music box" Jade answered still with a question in her voice.

"Felson what sits under the covers in your bed?" Balthazar asked.

"A teddy I got when I was born" Felson replied with a questioning tone as well.

Balthazar lowered his arm and relaxed, "What are you doing here?"

"Dad what is going on? I want the truth no more pretending like you don't hear me" Jade said.

Balthazar sighed. He motioned for them to come down and they came to stand in front of him.

"I didn't want to tell you yet, not until you were older. I and your mother are sorcerers" Balthazar said.

"You mean like magic?" Jade asked.

"Not just that every sorcerer has a master that teaches them..." He said motioning for them to come over as he opened the old book that was familiar to both him and Dave. He opened the book to the page that had a picture of Merlin on it, "Do you know who this is?"

"Is that Merlin? You used to tell us stories about him" Felson said.

"You remember those stories?" Balthazar asked smiling.

"Of course the amazing adventures of Merlin and his three apprentices" Jade said.

"Would you like to know who his three apprentices were?" Balthazar asked and they both nodded. He turned the page and pointed to the picture of the apprentices standing side by side.

"Wait that one looks like you and that one looks like mom" Felson said confused.

"That's because it is Felson. I and your mother are two of Merlin's apprentices" Balthazar replied calmly, "Merlin cast a spell on us to keep us from aging until we found the Prime Merlinean"

"So is he your apprentice?" Jade asked pointing to Dave.

"Yes Merlin told us whoever found the Prime Merlinean first would be the one to train him. Your mother might have trained him except she was locked in something call a grimhold. I will explain more when you both are a little older, but Morgana, Merlin's enemy, is now defeated thanks to Dave. However we believe that there are still Morganians out there today" Balthazar said.

"Morganians are just evil sorcerers right?" Felson asked.

"Yes and if we don't defeat all of them we could be in trouble" Balthazar replied, "But you both can help. Since your mother and I are both sorcerers magic runs through your veins. You must learn how to use magic and the best person to teach you I have decided is Dave."

"What? You want me to teach them? Even though I already have an apprentice?" Dave asked.

"Of course Dave you are an excellent master and I have faith in you. Besides a master is allowed to have up to three apprentices to train" Balthazar said.

"Do we get a say?" Jade asked.

"Of course" Balthazar said turning to them.

"Then I say we do it" Jade said and Felson nodded.

"Excellent let's go get you both rings" Balthazar said and they all headed into the street.

"Rings?" Jade asked falling into step with Dave.

"Yeah every sorcerer has one. Take your father for example that ring on his middle finger is his sorcerer ring" Dave explained.

"How come you don't wear one?" Jade asked.

"Oh well I'm a very powerful sorcerer, The Prime Merlinean. And now you will get to learn from me" Dave said.

"It sounds great. If you don't mind my asking who is your other apprentice?" Jade asked.

"Oh that would be Gwen. I only see her once or twice a month because she moved to a different state. She is very talented" Dave said.

"Well I'm sure she had a good teacher" Jade complimented.

Dave smiled. At that moment they had reached down town and Balthazar had turned into a shop.

"Do you have any unique rings?" Balthazar asked the shopkeeper.

"Indeed I do" said an old man who looked about in his eighties with thinning gray hair. He pulled out an old box and set it on the counter. He opened it to reveal a stunning selection of old rings.

"Go ahead children pick one" Balthazar said and they both came forward.

"You know you look familiar" the shopkeeper said staring at Balthazar, "I got it Balthazar Blake"

"How do you..." Balthazar started.

"You don't remember? It's me...Ezir" the shopkeeper said.

Balthazar's eyes lit up with recognition and the two grasped hands.

"I thought I would never see you again. This is an old friend of mine I met back in 1946 he went to fight in the war and I haven't seen him since" Balthazar explained to the confuse stares he received.

"You haven't aged one bit" Ezir said patting Balthazar's hand, "Does that mean your still looking?"

"No I found him" Balthazar said patting Dave on the shoulder. Ezir nodded in respect.

"It is good to see you again. I'd hoped you would come into my shop one day. It seemed silly at the time, but now I'm glad"

"I met Ezir when he was sixteen and I had given him the gragon ring to test, but even though nothing happened he still hung around me and we became friends"

"Oh I just remembered. There is someone here who has been looking for you" Ezir said disappearing into the back and seconds later something big and black came flying out. It landed on Balthazar's shoulder.

"Sorren?" Balthazar exclaimed.

The thing that had landed on his shoulder was a large owl. The owl was ashy black with mysterious purple-blue eyes that were filled with wisdom. It nibbled Balthazar's ear affectionatly.

"Do you know how long I have been looking for you after Merlin died you just took off" the owl hooted.

Dave, Jade, and Felson stared at the bird.

"Whooo I have forgotten my manners. My name is Sorren and I was Merlin's owl and companion" the owl said.

"Sorren how I have missed you. I didn't know Merlin cast an aging spell on you too" Balthazar said stroking the owl's head.

"Of course with Horvath on the loose did you expect to do it all yourself, but I guess you have taken care of him. I would have been with you had it not been for your rushed departure" Sorren hooted.

"Well it was har to see my master die" Balthazar replied but Sorren wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Dave.

"I like this one, but I don't know why" Sorren said perching on Dave's shoulder.

"That's because you liked Merlin" Balthazar replied.

"Ah the Prime Merlinean. If only Merlin could see you now" Sorren said flying back to Balthazar's shoulder, "And what of Veronica?"

"She is alive and well. We have children now" Balthazar said pointing to Jade and Felson.

"I have missed much. I will have to come with you and catch up" Sorren hooed, " I'm guessing you are picking rings for your children"

"Yes we are have you two decided yet?" Balthazar asked.

They had become so interested in what was going on they forgot to look. They turned their attention back to the rings. Jade selected a silver ring with rose stems designed on the band that twisted around each other. On the top of the ring was a pale red stone carved in the form of a rose. Felson got a silver ring as well, but with swords designed on the band and a green stone that was stained with a red that almost looked like blood.

"Excellent chose young man. That stone is called Tiger's Blood and it was discovered at the beginning of the 21st century" Ezir said.

Balthazar bought both rings and left the shop with Sorren on his shoulder.

"Huh what does Ezir know. Beginning of the 21st century? Those stones were discovered in my time, but we had a different name for them...Dragon's Blood" Balthazar said.

"That makes sense cause the stone is green like dragon scales" Felson said.

"Ah but dragons didn't just have green scales" Balthazar said.

"You have seen a dragon?" Felson asked.

"I saw hundreds" Balthazar replied.

Dave laughed, "Now your father gets to tell his whole story again" He told Jade, "And now that you two have your rings you can start training.

**So Dave now has two new apprentices but there is still the mysterious figure to worry about. When will this sorcerer attack? Find out, to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade and Felson are now training but there is still the mysterious figure to worry about. I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

The next day after explaining everything when they got home to a very worried Veronica Balthazar and his family went down into the tunnels where they met Dave. Veronica went to go sit down beside Becky and Jasper and Sorren perched on the back of the couch.

"I'm going to train with Dave for a bit. You two will get to watch" Balthazar said and Jade and Felson went to sit by the others.

"Today we are learing one of my personal favorites, time travel and mind reading" Balthazar said to Dave.

"Sweet" Dave said stepping into the circle which automatically lit up with fire.

"The time traveling we are doing today you can only travel to moments in your past or someone else's. Granted if you do the second one the person must come with you. Now to get this to work the person has to trust you first. So Dave do you trust me? Don't answer out loud, do it in your head" Balthazar instructed.

Dave did as he was told and seconds later Balthazar heard in his head 'I trust you.' Balthazar moved his head slightly when he heard it and then he heard Dave again, "You can hear me?"

"Yes Dave" Balthazar said out loud.

"Why can't I hear your thought?" Dave asked in his mind.

"Because my mind is not connected to your's yet" Balthazar said a loud again, "Now listen carefully in order to connect with my mind you must keep eye contact, otherwise it won't work."

Dave focused on Balthazar, brown eyes on blue.

"Now ask the question" Balthazar said.

"Do you trust me?" Dave asked out loud and seconds later he heard Balthazar's reply in his head. Dave jumped a little from surprise, but made sure not to break eye contact.

"Well done now for the fun part. Since our minds are now connected we can travel to whatever memory we want" Balthazar thought, "You want to know why I told you that you don't know anything about a living hell?"

"I was a little curious of that, yes" Dave thought.

"Well now you will get to see. Take my hands" Balthazar thought.

Dave stepped forward and they joined hands. Instantly their feet left the ground and they swirled in a blur of color. Just as suddenly as it had come everything stopped and the two stood in a dark hallway lit by torches along the wall.

"This way" Balthazar said leading the way down the long corridor. He stopped at one point and listened. When he hear a bang he hurried towards it and they soon arrived in a big room and the sorce of the sound had been the falling of a candle stick. There in front of them stood Merlin talking to Morgana who was up against the wall.

"Is this..." Dave started to ask.

"The battle between Merlin and Morgana yes and don't worry they can't see us" Balthazar said, "Hum... Horvath has not arrived yet that must mean Veronica and I are getting off the horses. Come on"

Dave and Balthazar took off up the stairs and down another corridor until it turned out into a small square where the memory Balthazar was helping Veronica off her horse.

"Let's go save Merlin" memory Balthazar said, but Veronica pulled him back.

"Balthazar, this is going to be a hard battle and I'm not certain we will both come out of it. So just in case" Veronica said and she leaned in meeting memory Balthazar's lips with hers. Balthazar didn't hesitate to kiss back and they stayed like that for a moment.

"That was our first kiss" Balthazar said.

"So it must have been really hard for you when you locked her in the grimhold" Dave said and Balthazar nodded.

Veronica broke the kiss and the two gazed at each other.

"Veronica...I" memory Balthazar started to say, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, no words are needed. Now let's go help our master" Veronica said and they ran hand in hand past Dave and Balthazar. The two followed and they appeared just as the memory Balthazar was charging at Morgana. Dave stood by Veronica who had lingered in the doorway for a moment, but once she saw Balthazar get knocked over and Morgana move towards him she ran out into the room and cast the fushion spell. Once Morgana was gone Balthazar ran over to her.

"Why did you do that?" memory Balthazar questioned.

"Because I love you" she said weakly and put a hand on his cheek.

Of course that was about the time Morgana began to kill her from the inside. Memory Balthazar searched the room desperately for anything that could help him until he found the grimhold.

"When I saw the grimhold I was reminded of the lesson Merlin gave us on it a couple days before" Balthazar said.

"What you had lessons here?" Dave asked.

"Yes, this was Merlin's castle. When he found Veronica, Horvath, and I he invited us to live with him here and we did. The evening of the battle Veronica and I had gone out for a ride and when Merlin shot red sparks into the sky, which meant danger, we quickly rode back" Balthazar said.

The scene around them shifted to a later time as he was talking. The memory Balthazar had a bag slung over his shoulder and was battling a girl that Dave soon recognized as the witch girl in the third layer of the grimhold. Despite her size the witch girl seemed very powerful because memory Balthazar was having difficulty fighting her.

"This is 500 years after Merlin died. She was the first to confront me"

Balthazar said as memory Balthazar took out another part of the grimhold and trapped the girl inside.

"Did Horvath ever try to get it?" Dave asked.

"Of course. He is the one who sent the girl after me. She was one of his apprentices" Balthazar said as the scene shifted yet again into China this time.

"This is 400 years later. I think you recognize this man" Balthazar said pointing to the man his past self was fighting and Dave recognized the man as the dragon guy he fought in China Town.

"This was Horvath's second apprentice. Horvath never fought me himself he always hid behind his apprentices and other sorcerers" Balthazar explained as the scene shifted once more. This time it looked like they were in an early America.

"This is 300 years later. This is the day I finally caught Horvath" Balthazar said as Dave turned to the scene appearing before him of the memory Balthazar and Horvath battling.

"It never ends! My life is a constant battle!" Memory Balthazar was saying, "And now you have no more sorcerers to hide behind Maxium. I will capture you once and for all in the grimhold"

And he wasn't kidding as soon as Horvath messed up Balthazar knocked him to the ground and opened the grimhold.

"Wow I have never seen you that angry" Dave said as the scene shifted.

"I was tired of fighting. I never got a break. Most of the sorcerers I fought were easily defeated, but only the most powerful were locked in the grimhold" Balthazar said as the scene came to a stand still. They were standing in a place that was familiar to the eyes because it was a Central Park of an earlier time. Memory Balthazar was sitting on a park bench gazing at couples walking by holding hands, kissing, and laughing. There was much sadness in his eyes as a single tear ran down his cheek. Dave looked at this memory and felt sorry for him. He had never seen Balthazar cry before, which showed how tough he really was. He had put aside everything to train Dave. He never focused on himself and now that Balthazar had shown Dave this other side of him Dave felt bad for all the times he yelled at Balthazar because he thought that his life was bad. At this point they had returned to the tunnels.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Balthazar asked.

"All this time I thought you were just grumpy and hard on me, but seeing this other you, that you never thought of yourself, you always thought of me first...I" Dave stumbled.

"No apology needed" Balthazar replied extending a hand.

Dave took it and pulled Balthazar into a hug. Balthazar was a little surprised at first, but he hugged back all the same. It was in this moment a true bond showed between the two. It was said by Merlin that apprentice and master are one when they share a bond that nothing and no one can break and now Balthazar and Dave shared were one. Balthazar broke the hug and the two smiled at each other.

"Now it is your turn to train your apprentices, but first we must get the rings working" Balthazar said and he motioned his children over. Dave stepped out of the circles so he stood next to Balthazar. Jade and Felson brought out their rings and held it in the palm of their hands.

"You remember what I told you?" Balthazar asked Dave.

Dave nodded and looked at the rings, "I am Dave Stutler Prime Merlinean and apprentice of Balthazar Blake. I assume full responsibility of these two apprentices and will teach them all I know. Let the light of good that shines within their hearts light these rings and power their magic. Felson and Jade do you promise to use your magic for good and no evil?"

"We do" they both answered. Then their rings rose into the air and a bright light exploded from them. When they settled back in their owners hands. The stones were glowing faintly.

"You are now my apprentices" Dave concluded.

"Now that you have your rings put them on and lets get started shall we?" Dave said leading them over to the circle. They hesitated when the fire came up in the circle.

"Oh I almost forgot. Jade, Felson you will need these." Balthazar said tossing them shoes.

"How come they get normal looking shoes?" Dave asked.

Balthazar smiled, "Because I only had two pairs of those shoes and you got the second one."

"Alright into the circle, to the ring that is glowing. Good now this circle is called the Merlin Circle and it will help you master new spells. Now the one I will be teaching you today was the first thing I learned, how to conjure fire. Step one clear your mind. Step two focus on what you will be lighting on fire. Step three think hard about fire and it will appear" Dave said as he lit a piece of paper that was sitting on the floor on fire, "Now it is your turn, but one at a time Jade you first."

Jade focused hard on the piece of paper in front of her, but nothing happened. Her nose wrinkled in frustration as she kept trying.

"Ok Jade I can see that your getting frustrated and you just need to relax. It will only be harder if you get frustrated and trust me because I used to get frustrated. Close your eyes and focus" Dave advised.

Jade nodded and closed her eyes. She thought hard about fire and when she opened her eyes again there was a small flame flickering on the paper.

"Great see all you need to do is find a way that helps you focus. Alright Felson your turn" Dave said.

It took a couple trys, but Felson got it after a while.

"Good Felson. Alright that is enough for today it is getting late" Dave said.

Veronica and the children walked home without Balthazar because he wanted to talk to Dave.

"You did well today Dave. I'm very proud of you" Balthazar said.

"Thank you Balthazar and from now on I'll try to be a little easier on you" Dave said.

"Thank you. Now you better go home we have training tomorrow and as soon as Jade and Felson are done with homework they will be training as well" Balthazar said and they headed off in different directions.

Balthazar was just walking down the street when suddenly a man stepped out from a nearby alley. His face could not be seen because of a hood. An invisible force suddenly grabbed Balthazar and threw him into a brick wall. Balthazar hit it with a loud thud and fell to the ground. Still dizzy and short of breath Balthazar looked up at the man as he got closer. The man stopped just a few feet from him and slowly pulled down the hood.

"Hello Balthazar" said a hauntingly familiar voice and when the hood fell Balthazar was staring into the face of Horvath.

**Oooooooo Horvath is back! Granted I should have done that in my first story but I already had an idea in mind for the other story's villain. What will happen now that Horvath has returned? To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Horvath is back and he wants to finish Balthazar once and for all. I do not own Sorcerers Apprentice. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

"Horvath!" Balthazar whispered in shock once he had found his voice.

"I see you're surprised to see me. Did you think I was dead? No, you didn't get rid of me that night. I do admit it was harder to find you again. And I see you didn't waste any time, you and Veronica are now married… with two children. Those should be my children, but no matter, at least I can get rid of their father" Horvath said as he brought out some knives from under his coat and levitated them into the air.

He shot the first one, which missed Balthazar's heart, but grazed his arm, making a red stain appear on his sleeve. The next one he threw would have hit its target if it had not been for something or someone stopping it. Dave emerged from his hiding place and quickly turned the blade on Horvath who narrowly missed the blade that had gone straight for his face. Horvath didn't want to have to fight the other Merlinean too so he disappeared into a puff of smoke and the soft hiss of cockroaches.

"Was that?" Dave asked once Horvath was gone, still staring at the place the Morganian had disappeared.

"Yes… Horvath is alive" Balthazar said struggling to get up.

Dave went over and helped his master to his feet, making sure the sorcerer wasn't seriously injured before stepping away.

"We got to tell Veronica" Dave said.

"My thoughts exactly" Balthazar agreed and they took off together toward the house.

"Veronica!" Balthazar called when they got inside.

"I'm up here" came a voice from the bedroom upstairs.

Balthazar and Dave ran up the stairs and came into the room where Veronica lay on the bed with Jade and Felson on either side of her and a book held in her hands.

"Balthazar what's wrong? You are pale" Veronica said getting up and putting a hand on his cheek, eyes burning with concern.

"Children, why don't you go play" Balthazar said looking at them, sorcerers or not Balthazar wanted this to be just between the three adults.

"Oh no, we are not starting this again. If this has anything to do with magic we are staying here" Jade said.

Balthazar sighed and turned to Veronica with fear in his eyes, "Horvath is back"

Veronica put a hand to her mouth, "I thought he was dead"

"So did I, but he fled when Morgana was defeated. But Veronica that isn't all. Horvath also knows what we have been up to for the past several years. He knows where we live and he knows about Jade and Felson" Balthazar said.

"What are we going to do?" Veronica asked, now just as pale as Balthazar.

"We are going to have to teach Jade and Felson quickly so they are able to fight. So Dave, that means you must teach them more then one thing a day. Ah Behmen, perfect timing" Balthazar said as Behmen walked into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Horvath is back, the other apprentice I told you about, and he has already tried to kill me. Who knows who he will try to go after next. I want you to start following our family. Let none of us go alone. Can you do that?" Balthazar asked and Behmen nodded, "And Dave I would watch your back as well Horvath might try to pull something on you as well."

"Whoa, time out! Who the heck is Horvath and what does he want with us?" Jade asked.

"Horvath is the third apprentice that betrayed your mother and I and Merlin. When Morgana was defeated we thought he was as well, but he escaped and just tonight he has shown himself. I'm afraid he will use you to get to me or your mother" Balthazar said.

"But you won't let that happen will you dad?" Felson asked, a twinge of fear in his voice.

"No I won't, but that means you two have to train hard so you can learn faster. Are you up for it?" Balthazar asked looking at both of them in turn.

"Yes" they both answered, determination burning in their eyes.

"Alright then get to bed and just in case I'm going to seal your windows with a spell only I know how to do" Balthazar said and left with the children to their room.

"You better go home and tell Becky what has happened" Veronica said to Dave.

Dave nodded and headed out, his mind in a whirl of confusion at what had just occured.

The next day Dave and Balthazar met up early to train. Behmen had followed Balthazar to the tunnels, but had gone back to the house to be with Veronica. Becky and Jasper sat on the couch watching Balthazar and Dave.

"Alright, time for you to show me a memory" Balthazar said in Dave's head, "All you have to do is join hands with me and think only about the memory you wish to see."

Dave nodded and joined hands with his master. The Merlinean focused and when the scene around them stood still they were in the street, standing in front of a store that was called Arcana Cabana.

"Why did you bring us here?" Balthazar asked seeing the name written in golden letters above the door.

From inside the store bangs could be heard and the windows glowed orange with fire.

"I thought I would show you why I was so freaked out when you came back" Dave said as his ten year old self came out of the store, his eyes wild with fright and threw the doll into the street.

"You tossed it?" Balthazar questioned.

"I had just witnessed a sorcerer fight, can you blame me for not wanting any part of what was in there!" Dave said.

Ten-year-old Dave was talking to his teacher and Balthazar laughed, "crazy wizard guys made of roaches?"

"Well, that's how Horvath formed and I didn't know the correct term was sorcerer back then" Dave said.

At this point the teacher and Dave had come back out and the kids were laughing at his wet pants.

"You see? This is why I didn't want you to come back because everyone laughed at me. They thought I was crazy and I had to change schools three times. That is why I got so angry with you" Dave explained and as he did they came back to the present. Dave looked down, not meeting Balthazar's eye as he finished speaking.

Balthazar put a hand on Dave's shoulder, "I understand"

Dave looked up and smiled which was returned by Balthazar grinning too.

"So, we still have some time before Veronica comes with Jade and Felson and there is something I want to show you. Take my hands" Balthazar said and the scene dissolved around them. As soon as the new scene appeared Balthazar looked around quickly like he was trying to make sure no one was around.

"I thought you said no one could see us" Dave said, confused.

"Not this time. You can go back in time and be able to be seen, you just have to make sure your other self doesn't see you" Balthazar said diving into an alcove and hide behind the stone statue. Dave quickly followed just as a teenage Balthazar walked by with Horvath at his side. They were discussing battle spells in great detail and hushed tones. It was strange seeing Balthazar and Horvath getting along.

"He used to be my best friend" Balthazar said sadly as the two disappeared.

"And Veronica split you up?" Dave guessed.

"Yes, Veronica came later and in fact my other self and Horvath were just heading to Merlin's study to meet her for the first time. Come" Balthazar said leading the way.

"So how long did you study magic with Merlin?" Dave asked.

"The Balthazar you saw was eighteen. I started when I was seventeen and Merlin cast the aging spell over us when I was thirty-five. He taught us everything he knew and because there were three of us it took a while to get spells down" Balthazar said as he came to a halt outside a door.

He chanced a peek through the window at the top. When Dave looked through he saw teenage Balthazar and Horvath facing the door and Merlin with his back to the door.

"Balthazar, Horvath, I have a surprise for you. It will no longer be just us three" Merlin was saying and he motioned toward an oak door which opened to reveal a beautiful girl in a jade green dress and long coal black hair. She came forward to stand by Merlin.

"This is Veronica she will be joining us here at the castle, make sure to make her feel welcome" Merlin said.

The two friends nodded eagerly.

"Oh and could you two teach her what I have taught you so far?" Merlin asked flashing an amused smile as they nodded again.

"Merlin laughed, "Great, go to the training area and I will bring out the book shortly."

Balthazar and Horvath led Veronica out the door as Dave and the other Balthazar hid behind banners to avoid them.

"Stay out here I will go talk to Merlin and let you know when to come in" Balthazar instructed before walked into the study.

Merlin turned at the sound of footsteps and was surprised at who he saw.

"Balthazar?" he asked.

"Hello master" Balthazar replied smiling.

"You used the time travel spell didn't you" Merlin said smiling as well.

"Yes I did" Balthazar said.

"Well it is so good to see that you have a future" Merlin said, "now if you will excuse me a moment I must get this book out to you and the others. I will return."

Balthazar had Dave come in and stand behind him once Merlin was gone. Moments later Merlin reappeared.

"I not only have a future master, but I have an apprentice too" Balthazar said and stepped aside to reveal Dave.

"Am I in the presence of the Prime Merlinean?" Merlin asked.

"Yes indeed" Dave answered, "It is an honor to meet you sir."

"Thank you. It is an honor to meet you as well. I was worried I would never get to meet you, the heir destined to be a powerful sorcerer" Merlin said.

"Well I'm here now and I have so many questions" Dave said.

Merlin laughed, "Well I have answers. What would you like to know?"

"Is it true you were the first sorcerer?"

"Yes indeed"

"And you were the one to create all the spells?"

"Everyone. Well… that was meant for good anyways"

"How did you find your apprentices?"

"I found Balthazar first. I met him at a festival the village was celebrating. And I knew he was special from the moment I laid my eyes on him. When I asked him to come to the castle with me to study magic he was absolutely thrilled. Horvath, I met just a week later near the bread shop. He was working in the shop at the time and I sensed he was different. When I brought him to the castle he and Balthazar became friends instantly. Veronica, I found just last week working in the dress shop her family owns. It took some effort for me to convince her because she liked her normal life, but she came with me today and now she will be learning with the others."

"Wow so do you like training with them?"

"Oh yes I love my apprentices. They work hard and are eager to learn. So how did you meet your master?"

Dave went through the whole story of the Arcana Cabana issue and then about how Balthazar had returned.

"Well perhaps it was just fate that you came into the shop"

"Perhaps. I at first didn't want anything to do with him, but after years of training with him I learned to like him and now I have three apprentices of my own."

"Really?"

"Yep Gwen, Jade, and Felson"

"Very good. Oh, I hear footsteps…you better go. Goodbye Balthazar and Dave" Merlin said and the scene dissolved.

"That was so cool!" Dave exclaimed when they were back in the subway.

"I knew you would like that" Balthazar smiled, "Now it's time to train your apprentices."

**Too bad Merlin isn't a real person I'd want to go back in time and meet him. Anyways now that Horvath is back will the Merlineans win or will Horvath call in some help to over take them? Keep reading to find out. To be continued….**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I should apologize for not updating this story for so long and disappearing from the face of the earth for awhile. It's that horrible thing called school that got in the way and I've been so busy lately I haven't had anytime for myself, but I will try to find time to work on my story. Plot: ****Horvath has returned and is calling in reinforcements. Who will be the winning of this final battle? I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice, just my ideas.**

Dave got the system down after the first couple weeks. He trained with Balthazar on week day mornings and trained with his apprentices on weekends and week day afternoons. It tired everyone, but they had to be ready for Horvath at any moment. In one of these long weeks Jade turned fourteen and it gave the sorcerers a moment to breath. But each day Horvath lie in the shadows instead of striking brought more and more tension within the group. It was especially weighing down hard on Balthazar. Dave noticed a dramatic change in his mentor. Balthazar would snap easily and get angry at the smallest things that would normally never bothered him. He didn't smile anymore and there were bags under his eyes from nights of tossing and turning. The change was taking its toil on his family as well. Balthazar and Veronica were fighting more and the children were afraid of the worst. In fact right now Balthazar was in an argument with Dave.

"You didn't do it right" Balthazar growled.

"Well maybe you should do it" Dave shot back.

"You know I can't fix your problem!" Balthazar snapped.

"You can't do anything!" Dave yelled.

"Stop!" Jade shouted and came in between the two sorcerers, "Don't you see what is going on. This Horvath guy is staying silent to start tension. He wants everyone to split apart and it's working. We can't start fighting among ourselves or we are doomed."

"She is right. Balthazar, you know better than to let your temper get out of control. Merlin taught you better" Sorren said coming to land on Jade's shoulder.

Balthazar looked away from everyone and sighed, "Your right Sorren. I'm sorry to all of you."

"It's ok Balthazar we are all on the edge lately. We just have to help each other" Dave said.

****

Meanwhile in another part of the city Horvath entered a room that was familiar to him. He looked around and was not surprised to find things exactly the way it was the night he had left, considering he had sealed the doors and windows. He took a necklace out of his pocket and placed it on a still girl that was lying by the cold fireplace. The girl awoke at once and tried to attack Horvath, but he was ready for her.

"Why did you take my power?" she shouted angrily.

"Because I needed it to raise Morgana and knowing you, you wouldn't have given up your power" Horvath said and she stopped struggling.

"Fine… I believe you, but next time you need power don't use your own apprentice" she spat getting up, "Why did you awaken me?"

"I require your assistance. I can not defeat Balthazar alone"

"You can't defeat one sorcerer?"

"It is not just him, there are others. How many I am not sure, but I suspect there are quiet a few. Balthazar and his apprentice are responsible for the destruction of Morgana and I want to be rid of them once and for all"

"I see but I'm not the only one helping am I?"

"No in fact I was just about to wake the other one" Horvath said as he walked over to a young man with spikey blonde hair who looked like he was sleeping in his chair.

"I might regret it, but I will take him as my third apprentice" Horvath said as he slipped the ring on the person's still finger.

The young man's eyes snapped open and before Horvath could react there was a hand on his throat. Horvath had not expected such strength from someone who hadn't been awake for years. The young man glared at Horvath, "What the hell! You ask me to assist you and then you take my power. I did everything you asked me and this is your way of thanking me"

"Drake…" Horvath gasped as the hand tightened around his throat. Abigail, the witch girl, tried to pry off the hand but to no avail.

"Why should I let you live? Give me a reason" Drake hissed.

"He needs our help. He used our powers to free Morgana, but the other sorcerers destroyed her. He wants to take you as his third apprentice" Abigail said and the hand around Horvath's throat loosened slightly.

Horvath coughed and regained air in his lungs before he spoke, "You would have done the same thing. I see you have a surprising new strength for one who has been sleeping for so long"

"It has nothing to do with strength, it is all pure anger" Drake said still glaring at Horvath.

"Well I think you will be a very useful apprentice" Horvath said.

"What makes you so sure I'll be your apprentice" Drake said coldly, narrowing his eyes.

"Because you long for a master. You have ever since your other one disappeared and now here is your chance" Horvath said.

Drake lowered his eyes to the ground. He knew Horvath was right but he didn't want to forgive him so quickly.

"Come on Drake, it's what you've always wanted and it's not like you can join the Merlineans. You are a Morganian and you will never be able to change that, so what's it going to be?" Horvath said.

Drake sighed, "Fine I'll be your apprentice, but don't expect me to respect you like a proper master"

"I would expect nothing less" Horvath said, "Now since you have missed a few years I'll get you up to speed. Balthazar and Veronica are married and they have children. Dave now has apprentices, how many I'm not sure, but we are going to need to find another Morganian before we try to take them on"

"Well how we going to do that? I was the last Morganian and I haven't taken in an apprentice" Drake said.

"Exactly, once you get more training you will find an apprentice" Horvath said.

"How long will it take to train me?" Drake asked.

"Depends" Horvath replied.

"On what?"

"On how hard you work. Once you have a good amount of spells down you will start training your apprentices"

"Learning and teaching, that sounds like a lot of work" Drake said.

"Dave is able to learn and teach his apprentices I think you can handle what I'm asking you to do"

"Why don't I just take the apprentice? I know more" Abigail questioned.

"Because in this time no one takes you seriously unless you are an adult. Otherwise I would allow you" Horvath replied, "Now lets get to training the sooner we can challenge the Merlineans the better."

****

Dave had decided that since there was a risk of Horvath striking at anytime that it would be a good idea to try to get Gwen to come back to the city.

"Hi I'd like to speak to Gwen, thank you" Dave spoke into the phone.

Moments later Gwen's voice came on, "Hello?"

"Gwen, it's Dave how have you been?"

"Hi Dave. I've been good what about you?"

"Oh good"

"You don't sound so sure. Is everything ok?"

"Well no… not really"

"What happened?"

"You remember the third apprentice of Merlin?"

"Yes, Horvath. He was the one that betrayed Merlin, but you said he was killed the night of Morgana's defeat."

"Well actually he didn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because he tired to kill Balthazar"

"Oh this isn't good. Let me guess you called to ask me if I could come help."

"If you can… I know I'm asking a lot…"

"I'll come. I need some practice anyways. It's been awhile since I have done magic. I'll get a plane ticket for this weekend. I'll be there probably on Saturday"

"Really? Thank you Gwen. I have a couple new things to teach you when you get here"

"Great I can't wait to learn them and if Balthazar teaches you a teleportation spell let me know"

They both laughed and hung up. The next day Dave told Balthazar the good news.

"That's wonderful the more Merlineans we have here the better. Knowing Horvath we could use all the help we can get."

**I felt like Drake was a really lame character so I made him a darker character in my version and yes I have brought Gwen back, why not? Make sure you review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Horvath is planning a war and the Merlineans are preparing the best they can. Gwen returns to the city to learn more from Dave and help fight the Morganians. I promise I don't own Sorcerer's Apprentice just my stuff. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

On Saturday afternoon Gwen touched down in New York City and Dave went to pick her up.

"Did you miss the city?" he asked her as they moved along with rush hour.

"Yes, it's good to be back. Will we be training today?" Gwen asked eagerly.

"Are you up to training today?" Dave asked in surprise.

"Of course! But I also want to meet your other apprentices" Gwen replied.

"Yes, and they are excited to meet you" Dave said.

Dave pulled up to his house, where Gwen would be staying. As soon as Gwen was all settled they walked to the subway tunnels together. Dave was surprised that Balthazar was nowhere to be seen as they came down the stairs.

"Balthazar" he called looking around the room.

Suddenly Dave's feet were kicked out from under him by an invisible foot. Dave fell to the floor and looked for his attacker once he had recovered. Balthazar appeared out of thin air right next to Gwen, who wasn't even phased by the sorcerer's sudden appearance.

"Hello Gwen, glad you could make it" Balthazar greeted, smiling.

Dave tried to trip Balthazar, but Balthazar saw it coming and jumped over Dave's leg while disappearing again in mid jump. Dave got to his feet quickly and looked around, he knew exactly what Balthazar was doing. Dave felt a whack from behind and whipped around fast enough to grab the invisible arm. Balthazar reappeared and twisted Dave's arm so he let go then vanished again. Dave closed his eyes and listened hard for some sound. Balthazar didn't make it easy for him though. Dave guessed his master was sneaking around carefully now. Gwen had sat down on the stairs to watch her master train, she loved to see Balthazar and Dave train since their methods and movements were so in tune with each other.

Dave suddenly heard something off to his right and turned just as Balthazar reached him. Dave sensed where Balthazar was and grabbed the arm that Balthazar had brought forward. When Balthazar tried to use the other arm Dave caught it as well. Balthazar reappeared in front of Dave and he knew he was in trouble because Balthazar was smiling mischievously.

Balthazar pushed on Dave with his arms and they both tumbled toward the ground, but Balthazar stopped short and did a graceful flip over Dave as he turned invisible again. For an older man Balthazar was sure light on his feet. Balthazar started to run again, but Dave put his hand out and tangled it in Balthazar's feet. There was thud and Balthazar reappeared. Both sorcerers were breathing heavily as they looked at each other.

"Good job Dave you figured out what I was doing and used your training to find me. I assume you may have guessed what we are learning today" Balthazar said smiling.

"Wait, it's Saturday" Dave said confused.

"Yes I know, but Jade and Felson are at a school event today and won't be here till the evening. Which means, we have time to train" Balthazar said.

"Alright but I want to work with Gwen as well" Dave said.

"That's fine, but you first. Now, invisibility is one of the most useful spells in my opinion. The only disadvantage of this spell is that you can't move very fast because your opponent will hear you. It's not too difficult to do the spell itself, but you will become visible as soon as you come in contact with your opponent as you saw. Now close your eyes and feel yourself melting into the background. We will first practice just becoming invisible but you will eventually have to know how to quickly change" Balthazar explained.

Dave focused hard and felt an icy sensation come over his body. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands, which he couldn't see anymore. He was invisible!

"Very good now try it again" Balthazar said as he touched Dave and made him visible again.

Dave closed his eyes again and felt the icy sensation creep over him body once more.

"Very good. Now that you got that we try it in battle" Balthazar said.

Once Dave got the hang of it Balthazar decided that was enough.

"Good work Dave now you can train your apprentice" Balthazar said.

"I'm going to be teaching you time travel and mind reading" Dave said as Gwen got up.

"Now the version we are going to learn is where you can only travel through memories, but to do that our minds must be connected. So tell me Gwen do you trust me? Answer in your head" Dave said and soon he heard Gwen's voice in his mind.

"So I'm guessing you can hear me?" Gwen thought.

"Yes, but you must now connect with me. I want you to focus on me and don't blink. Good, now ask me the question out loud."

"Do you trust me?" Gwen asked and seconds later she heard the reply.

"Kinda cool isn't it?" Dave thought.

"Way cool! So who's mind are we going through first?" Gwen thought.

"Mine, I have some memories to show you about when Balthazar and I first started training. Take my hands" Dave said and the tunnels disappeared around them to form a new scene only second later. Dave and Gwen looked around as a child ran by them up to a black building.

"What is this place?" Gwen asked.

"You'll see and don't worry no one can see us, we are just here to watch" Dave said as he followed the child into the shop. Gwen looked around, but Dave looked at the child. Once the kid started to bump into things a figure appeared from a doorway and saved the urn just in time.

"That isn't" Gwen said walking to the other side to get a better view.

"Yes that is Balthazar. Can you guess who the boy is?" Dave asked.

"That's you isn't it? This is the day you met Balthazar" Gwen said and Dave nodded.

Young Dave at the moment was trying to leave, but Balthazar had closed the doors. Young Dave took the ring and it came to life and settled on Dave's finger. When Balthazar went downstairs Gwen turned to her master.

"What was it like being thrown into magic?" Gwen asked.

"It was very confusing. You'll see in a minute what I mean" Dave said as the young Dave picked up the Grimhold that had fallen in front of him.

"That's Horvath" Gwen said pointing to the doll as young Dave dropped it making it split open. Gwen recoiled when all the cockroaches came out, "He had to be made out of cockroaches."

There was a crash from above and Horvath was stuck to the ceiling.

"What happened to don't touch anything" Balthazar said.

"He left a ten year old kid in a room with a lot of weird stuff with a powerful ring. What did he expect?" Dave said as the fight started.

"So you just had to sit there while those two fought?" Gwen asked.

"Pretty much" Dave replied.

When the fight was over the scene shifted to Dave's dorm. College Dave was looking through his fridge in the dark room.

"Did you know Horvath was right there?" Gwen asked motioning to the dark figure in the corner.

"Not at the moment" Dave said as his younger self looked at the paper on the fridge.

"I thought B- was generous. I have recently been released from a ten year sentence during which the only reading material was your so called report" Horvath said and made younger Dave jump, "Where's the Grimhold? That doll you had. The doll contained something very important to me. You had it last, I want it back."

"He doesn't waste anytime does he? Where's Balthazar?" Gwen asked.

"You'll see, now come on we must catch up with my younger self" Dave said the two followed young Dave as he jumped off the platform to hide. Gwen sensed Balthazar before the wolves were changed to puppies.

"Sweet ride" Gwen said as they climbed up on the eagle with Balthazar and younger Dave. Gwen had fun riding the eagle.

"No no no you are not doing this to me again. Do you know what my life had been like for the last ten years?" younger Dave asked.

"I've been stuck in an urn for the last ten years" Balthazar replied.

"So have I… the figurative urn of ridicule" young Dave said.

"So you didn't want him to come back because it meant that day was real?" Gwen guessed and Dave nodded.

"You should duck" Balthazar said as the dresser came down, "You want to forget magic? Then, why'd you keep the ring?"

"He really get's you doesn't he" Gwen laughed and the scene shifted to China Town when the dragon appeared.

Dave and Gwen stood by Balthazar as he blew the confetti over the crowd to keep them from seeing the dragon. They followed him down to the street as there were bangs and blasts of fire above. Young Dave appeared on a balcony and tried to blast the dragon man.

"You forget the first step…clear your mind" Balthazar shouted.

Young Dave looked at him, but ran up the stairs to avoid the dragon, "clear my mind? Are you insane?"

Balthazar held up his hand to show a little bit.

"You know he's pretty funny. When he wants to be" Gwen said and Dave smiled.

Young Dave closed his eyes and the ring started to glow then there was a bang and the dragon started to burn. The scene shifted again this time to the subway tunnels. Balthazar was standing in the middle of the room and he looked like he was meditating almost. Suddenly green fire burst through the floor to make a perfect circle around him. Balthazar waved around his hands to form the different circles.

"Ok that was cool" Gwen said as Balthazar looked at younger Dave.

"This is the Merlin Circle it focuses your energy, helps you master new spells. Once in there's no going back" Balthazar said.

"So that's where you got that from" Gwen said and Dave nodded as the scene disappeared.

The next scene was in a bathroom. Young Dave was talking to a young man with spikey blonde hair.

"Who is this?" Gwen asked gesturing to the man.

"Drake Stone, Morganian" Dave said, "Horvath recruited him after the China Town fight."

The scene shifted again back to the subway tunnels. The room was flooded with water that was sparking with a dangerous electrical current. Young Dave was suspended in midair above the water. Dave and Gwen stood by Balthazar was he rid the lab of the water then dropped young Dave to the ground.

"You have abused the art of magic and you have abused the Merlin circle. Falling in that water…that's how a sorcerer looses his powers. No short cuts!" Balthazar snapped angrily.

"That was the first time he had ever really gotten mad at me" Dave said as his younger self stormed by and slammed the gate shut, but the two remained behind since Dave wanted to find out what had happened. Ten minutes later 'Dave' came back in.

"Hello" Balthazar greeted.

"I'm sorry. I think you and I need to have a talk" 'Dave' said as he came down the stairs.

"No apology necessary, let us move on" Balthazar replied.

Gwen realized a split second something was wrong before Balthazar did. The sorcerer was thrown against a coil as the imposter turned back to Drake and Horvath came out of hiding.

"Shape shifting spell?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah I assume so. Haven't learned that one yet" Dave said as the scene shifted once more.

This time Dave's younger self was nowhere to be seen. Balthazar walked on the outside of an iron gate.

"That's an interesting tool" Gwen said as Balthazar threw the water like sheet onto the ground.

"Yeah Balthazar has a lot of those" Dave replied.

When Horvath started to fight Balthazar Gwen asked why Merlin's ring was with Horvath and Dave explained the whole incident to her as Balthazar ran to a passed out woman.

"What's he doing?" Gwen asked as Balthazar performed a spell.

"Fusion spell" Dave replied as Veronica opened her eyes and questioned Balthazar.

Balthazar was struggling to remain himself as he told Dave to lock him in the Grimhold.

"How sweet" Balthazar said in Morgana's voice and fell to his knees as the ghostly form of the sorceress formed.

"This is my favorite part" Dave said as a wall of fire was blasted at the Merlineans who were unharmed by it because of Dave.

"No ring" young Dave said in amazement as he looked at Balthazar.

"It is you" Balthazar said.

"Wow so you really are powerful. What did it feel like?" Gwen asked in awe.

"Like I could do anything. At least until…" Dave said as his younger self looked back once he had finished his fight.

"He's gone" Veronica said, looking up from a still Balthazar.

"But how is that possible?" Gwen asked.

"Wait for it" Dave said as his younger self made a red circle of fire around his master.

"You with your rules and all those old man shoes and you constantly saving me with that look in your eyes. Come one…" young Dave was saying as he used plasma bolts.

"I had a dream…you were insulting me Dave…repeatedly" Balthazar said when he woke.

The scene ended with Dave giving Balthazar the necklace back and changed back to the current time.

"That's all we have time for today because there are some people I want you to meet" Dave said introducing Gwen to Jade and Felson.

**And there is my sixth chapter. Next chapter you will get to see what the Morganians are up to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I should apologize for taking so long to update, but my computer was freaking out on me so I had to fix it, I'll be posting more on the Loonatic story as well tonight. Anyways,** t**he Morganians are starting to gather and a long awaited battle is on the horizon. Who will win? I don't own Sorcerer's Apprentice, so wish I did. Anyways enjoy and please review.**

Months went by and still Horvath waited. Despite his protests Abigail got two apprentices, Dusk and Violet. Drake had two apprentices too, Ivy and Alex, which he was teaching battle spells to at the moment.

"Again" Drake ordered as he charged at Ivy with a shadowball in his hand.

Ivy used a dome shield to avoid it and tackled him. Drake rolled from under her and shapeshifted into a lion, pinning her easily. Drake turned back into human form with a scowl on his face and stepped away from Ivy.

"You're going to have to do better than that" Drake said coldly, not looking at her.

Unlike Merlineans Morganians didn't train with encouragement. It was either learn fast or die with them. Drake's words enraged Ivy and she tackled him from behind. Drake tumbled to the ground, but quickly got back to his feet.

"So you're not done. Let's see if this time is an improvement" Drake said as he threw fire at her, which she dodged swiftly. Drake used Vine Whip and Ivy jumped gracefully into the air to avoid them. She made vines of her own and slapped Drake across the face, his cheek starting to bleed from the thorns. Drake threw a shadowball but Ivy sent it straight back at him. Drake barely had time to put up a shield; meanwhile Ivy made two plasma bolts in her hands and hurled them at Drake once his shield was gone. The force blasted him off his feet, Drake landed back a couple feet with a thud. When his vision cleared Ivy was standing over him with an ice shard in her hand.

"Much better, do that the first time" Drake said getting up.

"You have so little faith in me. I don't know why I even agreed to become your apprentice" Ivy spat.

"What, you want to run to the Merlineans?" Drake questioned.

"I'm sure they know how to treat their apprentices" Ivy hissed.

"Alex!" Drake yelled looking away from her, "Your turn!"

A sandy blonde haired and dark green eyed teenager came forward to replace the black haired, sky blue eyed girl.

"Let's see if you can do better" Drake said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Meanwhile in the subway tunnels the Merlineans were discussing what to do about this long silence.

"It's been months now, he has to act soon" Behmen said.

"Not necessarily. Horvath is smart with this sort of thing. He got us fighting, who knows what else he is trying to do. But I believe he has some help and they must learn before they can fight. Once they are ready Horvath will strike, hard and fast. It's just the unknown number of enemies that worries me" Balthazar said while pacing.

"We should start looking around to see if we can spot him" Veronica said from the couch.

"Hang on, if Horvath had two apprentices already how would he train more than one person?" Jade asked.

"Well…" Dave started, exchanging looks with Balthazar, "we believe he might have awaken Drake or Abigail."

"We are not certain of this, it is just a theory" Balthazar said.

"Well we must get the truth as soon as possible" Gwen said.

"But he could be anywhere, how are we going to find him?" Felson asked.

"Well, I got an idea. Come with me Felson" Balthazar said leading them all outside. The eagle dropped down and the two got on.

"We will take the first patrol. Be back in an hour" Balthazar said and they took off.

"I say we all look this first time. Be back here in one hour" Dave said and they all split up into pairs.

"So who are these other people you mentioned?" Jade asked as they walked down the street.

"Well instead of trying to describe what they look like I'll just show you" Dave said and he put his hand on her shoulder. Instantly Jade saw a vision of two people that soon faded.

"That was called mind flash. You'll get to learn it soon" Dave said.

They walked along a couple more streets and suddenly Dave froze and Jade ran into him. She followed where he was looking and saw a person with spiky blonde hair standing with their back to them. Dave suddenly disappeared and Jade looked around confused then she felt something grab her wrist.

"I turned invisible and now you are too. Now come on" Dave voice came from somewhere by her ear and they started to creep forward.

Drake started to move forward once he saw the two disappear. "Their taking the bait" Drake said into an ear phone.

"Good, Abigail is still walking around so stall as much as you can" Horvath said from the other end.

" I think we found their hiding spot" Dave said once Drake stopped in a clearing and started talking to someone.

On the other side Behmen and Gwen were watching as well, lured by Abigail. Suddenly four cries of surprise rose into the air from the Merlineans because of the Morganians that snuck up on them and the battle began. Dave turned invisible again and tackled Dusk as Jade turned into a leopard and ran at Violet. Behmen and Gwen were back to back throwing shadowballs at Jake and Lilly. Drake threw a fireball at Jade that missed her by inches. Abigail used Vine Whip and wrapped it around Behmen's arms. He cried out in pain as the thorns pierced his skin. Horvath turned into a grizzly bear and went for Jade, but Dave plowed into him in wolf form. Soon the four Merlinenas were back to back, surrounded by the slowly closing in enemy.

"There's too many of them. What are we going to do?" Jade asked.

"This" Dave said and shot red sparks into the sky.

**The storm has broken loose and is ragging full speed, but will the other Merlineans reach the four in time? To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**The battle has begun, but the Morganians aren't playing fair, will the others be able to reach them in time? I do not own Sorcerer's Apprentice. Enjoy and reviews are welcome.**

Balthazar and Felson saw the red sparks go up into the sky and knew instantly something was wrong. When they got arrived at the place they had seen the sparks the Morganians were attacking the outnumbered group of saw Horvath going at Jade with a blade and was enraged. He charged out at them turning to his favorite form, a manticore*, on the way. He let out a huge roar as he tackled the surprised Morganian.

"You will not hurt my daughter" he growled, shooting his poisonous scorpion tail out at Horvath. Abigail turned into a Griffon** and was about to pounce on Balthazar when I beautiful mare charged in and knocked her aside with a long horn on her head, which meant this was no mere horse…it was a unicorn.

An owl was perched on her back as she let out an angry whinny, "some fighter you are witch girl, having to attack from behind.

Violet was sneaking up on Veronica with an ice shard when a mighty stag came charging out and threw the young Morganian aside.

"Don't you dare touch my mother" Felson said in his stag form.

That's when the real battle began. Balthazar was circling, still in Manticore form, with Horvath who was in grizzly form. Veronica charged at Abigail with her horn but Abigail created a tornado and blocked her. Violet threw Vine Whip at Felson who got it wrapped around his antler and pulled Violet, who got splatted against a tree. Gwen was fighting both Jake and Dusk with a dome shield around her and letting plasma bolts fly from her free hand. Behmen was being tackled by both Alex and Lilly. Dave was trying not to get hit by the fireballs that Drake was shooting at him, one after the other. Jade fought Ivy with water and earth spells, which were easily returned. Sorren swooped in and started pecking at Alex and Lilly so Behmen could get up. Once he was on his feet the three were shooting spells at each other. Felson was now surrounded by six Violets. He slashed at some of the copies making them vanish as Lilly came to Violet's side. Felson looked over to see Alex had chained a struggling Behmen to a tree.

"Why aren't they killing us?" Felson asked Sorren.

"Horvath must have something planned" Sorren replied.

Suddenly the Morgainas seemed to get a burst of energy and their fighting because rougher. Felson had lost his fight and was chained to his own tree, back to human form. Gwen managed to knock out Jake and Dusk, but was still fighting others, her strength quickly fading. Jade soon lost when she had to fight two Morganians and was chained up. Gwen lost her fight too and was chained next to Jade. The remaining three Merlineans were surrounded by the remaining Morganians.

"Any ideas?" Dave asked.

"Knock down the weaker, then go for the stronger" Balthazar instructed, "there are seven of them and three of us so we must work fast. On my signal"

Once they had gotten closer Balthazar shouted and the three shot spells at the young Morganians, but it was not that simple to get rid of them. The Morganians fought to wear down, not kill. Soon the three were too exhausted and Veronica was chained up as was Dave with a special chain that kept him from using his ringless powers. Balthazar stood alone now.

"Why is it always me that is to die first" Balthazar said.

"Because you have made so many of our lives miserable" Horvath spat, mostly referring to himself.

"You don't think I've had a miserable life too? I carried the Grimhold for over a thousand years and fought off every sorcerer you threw at me. I was plenty miserable" Balthazar snarled.

"You were always better than me at everything: magic, knowledge…love" Horvath said glancing at Veronica.

"So what do you want?"

"I want the last of the Merlineans destroyed. Starting with you, which means I need your ring" Horvath said as he walked around the circle of captured Merlineans. "So what's it going to take to get that ring? How about your apprentice?" he taunted.

Balthazar tensed, but didn't say anything so Horvath walked over to Veronica, "what about your wife?"

Balthazar's eyes flared with anger, but still he kept silent.

Horvath walked over to Felson and Jade, "then maybe your children?"

"Horvath stop" Balthazar snapped, unable to keep silent.

"Ah we have a winner" Horvath said as he unchained Felson and Jade as two of the Morganians came forward to grab them.

One Morganian was not watching tensely to see what would happen next, Drake turned away from the scene for a moment, he didn't want to see the blood or any fate these sorcerers were to have. Only now did he doubt he was a true Morganian.

"Now Balthazar, we end this" Horvath said.

"I couldn't agree more" Balthazar said and shot a plasma bolt at Horvath. The two sorcerers circled around like lions waiting for the right moment to pounce. Dave freed himself and went to free the others as this went on. But something was wrong, Balthazar had made a mistake and Horvath threw a knife straight at his heart. Balthazar shut is eyes and waited for the pain…that did not come. He opened his eyes to see Dave lying in front of him with the silver blade through his side. Balthazar carried Dave off to the side as the Merlineans started to fight again, winning their rings back with ease.

"Hold on Dave" Balthazar whispered as he ran off to help end the fight.

Jake had a knife and threw it at Gwen and that's when Drake couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't let there be any deaths. He lunged in front of Gwen and got the blade in his leg. Drake screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Drake!" Gwen gasped as she knelt down to the injured Morganian, she knew he could kill her but she didn't care. Morganian or Merlineans he was a wounded sorcerer.

"You know my name" Drake said.

"Yeah I've been to like four of your shows" Gwen replied as she shot a plasma bolt at Violet.

"Don't worry about me, fight. I'll be alright" Drake said.

Gwen hesitated, but eventually got to her feet launching herself into the fight again. Finally the battle was over when Horvath and Abigail were destroyed, the others running, and the Merlineans making no attempts to pursue. Gwen ran back over to Drake who pulled the knife out of his leg with a cry of agony. He casted a healing spell over his leg and it stopped bleeding instantly. Balthazar came over to him and was about to destroy Drake as well when Gwen threw herself in the way.

"No Balthazar! This man saved my life. I don't know what kind of sorcerer he is, but I don't care. No Morganian would take a blade for a Merlinean, please don't kill him" Gwen pleaded, making Drake feel touched at her words.

Balthazar lowered his hand and sighed as he nodded. He looked over to see a still Dave lying on the ground that he had momentarily forgotten and rushed over to his apprentice, calling his name but hearing no answer.

**So the last chapter is going to be very short, but I wanted to break it off here. What did you guys think about the sudden change in Drake? Originally I was going to keep him evil, but reading all these other stories kinda made me go soft on his character.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter! Dave has been badly injured, will he survive this and what will happen to Drake? I don't own Sorcerer's Apprentice. Enjoy and please review.**

Everyone sat in the hospital waiting…hoping. When the doctor came into the room everyone focused on him, silently begging for news with their eyes. Balthazar stood up as the doctor told them the news.

"Dave will live, but at a cost, the knife managed to strike his spinal cord…which means Dave will never walk again" the doctor said.

No one knew what to feel as they all went to see Dave. Drake lingered in the doorway outside his room, not sure if he should go in. Gwen came out to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Drake blushed slightly as Gwen spoke, "thanks"

"For what?" Drake asked.

"For saving me of course" Gwen replied, smiling.

Drake smiled back, "no problem love, thanks for not letting Balthazar kill me."

"Everyone deserves a second chance" Gwen said.

Inside the room Dave was awake and looking at everyone.

"The doctor told us the news" Balthazar said.

"How bad is it?" Dave asked shakily.

"Your spinal cord was hit so you'll be paralyzed for the rest of your life" Becky said quietly, she had arrived moments after the others had.

Dave took this news with an unreadable expression before saying, "well at least I'm alive."

"Luckily…but why did you do that?" Balthazar questioned with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because you're my master and I would do anything for you. That's how much you mean to me Balthazar" Dave replied.

Balthazar smiled weakly, "it was still a stupid thing you did, but… thank you all the same. Just don't scare us like that again."

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Dave said smiling, making the dark room a little lighter.

So Dave spent the rest of his life in a wheelchair, but that didn't stop him from using magic. He actually managed to still beat Balthazar in battles sometimes. Gwen and Drake fell in love and spent countless moments together in between Drake's celebrity schedule. Jade and Felson still were learning and soon Jasper was included in it, trained by Veronica. And so the sorcerers lived on, at peace now that the long war was finally over.

**And scene…yeah I'm so glad I got that done! I have too many stories I'm writing and it feels good to finally finish one. Oh and by the way for those of you that aren't entirely familiar with mythological creatures from the last chapter: *a maticore is made up of 3 creatures, the face of a man, the body of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion. **a Griffon has the head and front legs (talons) of an eagle, and the rest of the body of a horse. So yeah that's it, now you get to tell me what you thought. Good or bad review are fine with me, I want to know how you thought I did and what I can do better in the future. Please don't just give me a review that says you hated it, I want specifics on what was good or bad. I hope everyone will read my many future stories that I will be writing.**


End file.
